The Fox
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Four young men work for the Intelligence Services as a special group called the Ninjas. As they try to uncover the truth behind the death of their families, events unfold before them, danger lurking around the corner... Details on pairings in my profile
1. Meet the Fox

**Part 1:**

**How it starts**

* * *

Episode 1: Meet the Fox

* * *

The sun had yet to rise above the horizon. It was but a few minutes before its rays would light the crowded city. Most people were asleep and the birds were about to wake up. Somewhere in a dark apartment, a phone began ringing. A groan was emitted from the bedroom where a man slept on a king sized bed, hugging a pillow. The phone kept ringing until the answering machine kicked in.

"Hello. You have reached Itachi Uchiha's apartment. I cannot take your call at the moment. Please leave a message," said the automated message before a beep resounded.

A strong wind could be heard from the other line, then a voice yelled over the wind. "Hey there buddy! You lazy ass! Pick up the damned phone! I know you're home since it's a week day today and I know you're awake since you're a very light sleeper!" yelled the man, his breath short, almost panting.

In the apartment, the man on the bed sat up and looked in the direction of the answering machine with his dark eyes, a smirk stretching his lips. "You wish, Kyuubi. It's still too early and as soon as you hang up I'll take advantage of the last hour I have before having to really get up. THEN, I'll phone you to talk to you," muttered the man to the answering machine, passing a hand in his long, black hair. He knew the man on the other line of the phone couldn't hear him, but it didn't matter.

"Iiiiitaaaaachiiiiii… C'mon, pick up the damn phone! This is the only time I have right now to talk to you," whined the man, Kyuubi. Gunshots started ringing in the background. "Shit… Alright, if you don't pick up the fucking phone in five seconds, I hang up and let the guys pursuing me shoot me in the head!"

Itachi's eyes widened a bit and he quickly turned to the nearest phone, sitting on his bedside table. Sighing, he hit the speaker button. "Kyuubi, damnit! What have you gotten yourself into THIS time!" roared the dark-eyed man, glaring at the phone.

"Itachi! So good to be talking to you again! Hey, you know those skis you gave me for my last birthday? They're great! Although I may be late for dinner tonight… Please pass the message to my cousin," yelled the man in answer, the wind and the gunshots forcing him to raise his voice.

"Where are you?" asked Itachi, passing a hand on his face and sighing.

"Uh… somewhere between Moscow and Hong Kong, last time I checked."

The black-haired man sitting on the bed raised an eyebrow and got up. "What happened? You should already be in Moscow's airport." He took up a brush and started the difficult task of untangling his mass of long, ebony locks.

"Well there apparently were spies in the jet I was on and I kinda had to jump off with my skis… I just called my contact in Moscow and he said he would take his own jet and wait for me at the nearest town from where I am. Right now I'm enjoying my skis with those kind gentlemen as they shoot bullets at me…" explained Kyuubi, right before an explosion went off in the distance. Far off cries were heard and the gunshots stopped for a while.

"Someone blew your cover, Kyuu?" Itachi asked incredulously, putting down his brush and tying his hair in a low ponytail.

"Um… about that… I might have gotten drunk sometime during the mission between Taiwan and Hong Kong…" said sheepishly Kyuubi, though he kept his voice high enough to cover the rushing wind.

Hearing this, the hair tie Itachi was using broke in his hands and one of his eyebrows started twitching. "You WHAT!" he exclaimed, glaring daggers at the phone.

"Well there was this hot chick, you see… I met her while under cover in Taiwan… Great girl, I tell you, with one of those chests you rarely see in those parts… I kinda hit on her and I met her again on the boat and she offered me drinks… and I kinda got drunk on that shot… and afterwards I figured she worked for the enemy 'cause when I woke up she was paying this big guy telling him to finish the job and all… sorry, Tachi…"

Itachi let out a frustrated sigh while tying his hair with another tie and then massaging his temples. "I can't believe this… I thought I told you to stay away from women while on missions! You do realise what you're putting me through, right?"

"I don't see what you're talking about, Tachi," said a dumbfounded Kyuubi on the other side of the line.

Hearing this, Itachi grimaced, feeling a pang to his heart. "Nevermind, you idiot. Get your brainless ass over here as soon as possible 'cause I ain't explaining this situation for you to your cousin. You can tell Naruto by yourself, dumbass."

"Of course my ass is brainless since my brain is in my head. Well last time I checked it was… Why are you insulting me all of a sudden? Are you PMSing again?" asked a still dumbfounded Kyuubi. The wind on the other line died down.

"Shut up, you stupid moron! I am NOT PMSing! And I don't know why I still put up with a birdbrain like you! So get your red-haired ass over here ASAP before I go to wherever you are and kick your sorry ass!" roared Itachi, stomping back to his bedside table and hitting the speaker button again, ending the phone call.

He clenched his teeth and his fists, closing his eyes and willing his oncoming tears to go away. His so-called friend really was a dumbass. On the other hand, maybe he should have told his feelings to Kyuubi as soon as he had found them out. That way maybe he wouldn't be hurting so much every time he learned that the redhead had been hitting on a girl during a mission… Then again, maybe Kyuubi would stop hitting on girls altogether if he learned that it hurt him… Ah he was such a fool to have fallen for such an idiot…

* * *

Kyuubi stared at the phone in his hand, still in a daze. Itachi hadn't been insulting him for almost a year now. It was something to have him calling him names all of a sudden. And… he sounded frustrated and… pained. Why the heck would that be? Their employers would get all the shit if the mission failed, which won't the case, and they wouldgive bullshit to the red-haired idiot, not the great, black-haired Uchiha. Shrugging, Kyuubi decided to not think further about it. He unlatched his skis and picked them up before running to the village ahead. His pursuers had disappeared sometime during his call and he didn't want them back on his tail so soon. He quickly arrived to the small village and knocked on the door of the first house he saw. He wasn't about to tell anyone, but now that he wasn't moving that much, he was starting to be cold. An old woman opened her door. They talked a bit in another language and she let him in, saying that a man would arrive for him in a little while. 

Kyuubi took off his boots as soon as the old woman shut the door, and then went directly to the fireplace. He grinned gratefully at the amused old lady that was watching him. Kyuubi sighed at the warmth coming from the raging fire and took off his gloves, his hat and his suit. He wore a turquoise sweater and black pants. He brought up his hands and untied his hair. Long, fiery locks cascaded down his shoulder from a bun before he brought them back up into a ponytail. He looked back at the old woman with his natural red eyes before sitting down and presenting his hands to the fire to warm them up. A moment of silence passed, and then there was a knock at the door. The old woman opened it and greeted the man before her. Kyuubi didn't even budge, though.

"Does Itachi tell you how troublesome you are, Kyuubi?" asked a male voice in perfect english.

Kyuubi smirked but still didn't move from his spot. "Oh, he tells me often. Most of the time it's accompanied by swearing and insults to my intelligence, though," replied the red-haired man.

"Yeah, I figured as much. He must have certainly started insulting you again after you told him what you just did. Were I him, I would castrate you without thinking twice about it," said the other man, taking off his clothes as well and coming to sit besides Kyuubi.

The redhead raised a brow at him. "Why castrate?" he asked, feeling as though something very important was kept secret from him.

The other man sighed. "Were I in his position, Kyuubi. I'm not saying that I am. And if I was simply your superior I would simply send someone else with you on your missions just to keep an eye on you."

Kyuubi looked suspiciously at his contact. "You're making no sense at all, there, Shikamaru. And they say you're a genius."

"You're way too troublesome, Kyuubi. I'll phone Itachi to tell him to tell you. I'm not the one who has."

"Sometimes, Shika, I think you're weirder than my cousin. When can we go anyway? I'm not sure how long it'll be before they find my trace again."

"We can go right now. Though I'll have to stop a little at Guam to refuel. We'll take a bite there, also. Alright?"

"Alright."


	2. Family Portrait

**Part 1:**

**How it starts**

* * *

Episode 2: Family Portrait 

* * *

A blond-haired, blue-eyed teen glared up at the man before him. "He did what?"

"He hit on a girl again. I was pissed and I insulted him…" said the man guiltily, hitting his head on his desk again.

The blonde took on a sorry look and walked around the desk to pat Itachi on the back. His blue eyes travelled across the room to look at the other teen, which sat on the couch of the office. It was becoming a habit for him to comfort the man, his best friend's older brother, his cousin's best friend and superior, but most importantly, he was like family. Four to five years ago, the two families met somewhere in New York.

The Uzumaki family consisted of Naruto Uzumaki, blond-haired, blue-eyed kid, and his older cousin, Kyuubi Uzumaki, red-haired, red-eyed young man. The rest of their family had been mysteriously murdered and the police had stopped looking for the culprit when Kyuubi turned eighteen. Even though they were merely cousins, they acted like brothers, since their parents were neighbours and they practically grew up together. The Uchiha consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, ebony-haired kid with onyx eyes, and his older brother Itachi Uchiha, who looked like Sasuke but older. The rest of their family had blown up during a mysterious event and the affair was muted. Back when they met, Itachi had just turned twenty and Kyuubi would turn eighteen the next winter, while Sasuke and Naruto, being born the same year, were both about to turn twelve.

Immediately, the Uchiha heirs and the Uzumaki heirs developed an affinity rarely seen in this era, and had decided to start a business together. The affair went great for about a year and a half. Although when they started to get approached by governmental agencies like the FBI and the CIA, they started having trouble. Their business fell to the ground in less than a month and the four boys found themselves with nothing left but themselves. That's when a man approached them. His name was Kakashi Hatake and he worked for the government. He told them that they had great potential for such young persons as they were and that he may be able to help them back on tracks. The boys accepted and their business was back together, although this time under the government's orders.

They were called the ninjas and their business consisted of getting information from about everywhere. They were so good in fact that after a while they couldn't get all the information demanded from their base in Miami. Again, Kakashi came to them and proposed a solution. They could send someone to get the information at the source. At first they were thinking of taking someone else in their small team. Then Kyuubi said he would go. After six months of training, he went on his first mission on the terrain. A simple exercise, the other agents said, sure that the redhead would fail. But despite his young age, Kyuubi got a high score and passed.

After that, everything went great. They were a new branch in the Secret Services and were managing just great at them four. Nobody knew who they were or how they managed, but now they were glad to have such intelligent young men working so hard. Kyuubi was almost always out on missions while Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi worked in the US to get the information needed as fast as possible. Right now, though, Itachi wished things had gone otherwise. No big changes, really, but sometimes slight changes make big differences.

Last year, at his 24th birthday party, Itachi had invited only his close friends, along with the contacts they had in other countries. While most contacts hadn't been able to come, they had still assisted on video cams. Everything had been going great, but then Kyuubi drank a bit too much and started hitting on Sakura and Ino, two girls he had befriended in Tokyo. The girls found that funny and pushed the redhead away, saying they weren't interested. Kyuubi had ended stumbling on the floor and crashing on Itachi's lap. He had muttered a half-assed "sorry" before kissing his best friend fully on the lips. The Uchiha had pushed his friend away and whipped at his mouth. Later that night, Itachi, whose heart had been beating strangely fast every time his red-haired brushed past him or every time their eyes met, had come to the conclusion that he felt something more than friendship for his friend.

After that, he stopped insulting him like he used to do. And every time he heard that the eldest Uzumaki had been hitting on some random girl, he would have a killing spree that he would drown in alcohol somewhere in a dark corner of his bedroom. Right now, though, he couldn't do that. It was the beginning of the day and Kyuubi could be back anytime now. Plus, he still had work to do, even though he doubted he could get anything done in his condition. Everyone knew of his feelings for the redhead, except said redhead. That's why, as he felt like crying, killing or committing suicide, Naruto was patting his back. He was tired of this situation, so to get his mind off the image of a drunk Kyuubi hitting on a random girl, he turned a devious smirk to his friend's cousin.

"When will you decide to get together, again?" he asked innocently, even though his face showed the opposite.

Naruto was taken aback by the sudden change of subject and backed away a little. "I don't see what you're talking about, Itachi."

Just as he was about to say something else, Itachi's cell phone started ringing. He picked it up and flung it open. "Weasel here," he said, a reflex.

"Hey there, Itachi," said the familiar voice of Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru Nara? Why the hell are you calling right now?" he asked.

"Well, I decided to call you now since Kyuubi is asleep. You should really tell him, you know. It's such a drag to have to make things up as to why you started insulting him again. He's an idiot. He won't know unless you tell him. If you want I can even ask Sasuke and Naruto to harass you. I'm sure you'll tell the redhead just to have some peace," said Shikamaru, his voice even.

One of Itachi's eyebrows started twitching violently. "Since when do you talk this much?" he asked.

"I just took some coffee. Don't ask. Well are you going to tell him, Itachi?"

The Uchiha sighed. "Yeah, I'll tell him this evening."

"I'll make sure you do. By the way, Sakura and Ino wish you a happy birthday since they were caught up in something and they really couldn't go to America this year. They'll try to call you sometime this week, but they can't promise anything."

"The important thing is that they are and stay all right."

"Yeah, that's what I told them. Anyway, we're about to land on Guam. We should be home for the party."

"Good. Oh, and… is Kyuubi alright? He told me he got into some trouble but I got angry before I could ask him how he was…" said sheepishly the eldest Uchiha.

Shikamaru held in a laugh. "Sometimes I wonder who'll top between you two, you know," teased the Nara. "Don't worry. He seems fine to me. He wasn't limping or wincing or bleeding."

Itachi sighed of relief, forgetting for a moment that Shikamaru had teased him. "That's good to know. See you at the party, Shika."

"Yeah, see ya."

The line went dead. Sasuke, still sitting on the couch of his brother's office, smirked. "I wonder if people would be into a bet as to who between Kyuubi and you would be top."

Itachi's eyebrow twitched as he turned to his younger brother. "And I wonder who would bet for which of you two would scream louder. I'm sure you'd beat Naruto for the volume but not the top," countered the older sibling.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to have his eyebrow twitching, while Naruto simply went red. Itachi smirked and looked out the window. He loved to tease those teens…

* * *

Shikamaru looked as Kyuubi got off the jet. They had just landed in Guam. In maximum an hour and a half, they had to be away from the island, else their cover could be blown up and they would be in trouble. The red-haired man approached his younger contact with a sheepish smile. It had been difficult to wake the Uzumaki up and the Nara had simply given up. To his surprise, though, the redhead had woken up as soon as he had opened the cockpit. It was a military jet, so while they didn't have a lot of comfort, they were able to cover a greater distance in less time.

Kyuubi approached Shikamaru and yawned. "Sorry about that, Shika," he said, looking around.

"Doesn't matter. I would have left you in the jet if you hadn't woken up. Anyway. We have maximum an hour and a half. That's way enough time for us to eat and for these guys to fuel the jet," said the Nara, motioning in the direction of three mechanics.

"Great. Where do we eat?" asked the redhead, excited by the idea of food.

"I'll follow you and your stomach, Uzumaki," replied Shikamaru, an amused smirk stretching his lips.

"Alright!" exclaimed Kyuubi, before sprinting down the nearest street.

Shikamaru followed him and soon they stopped before a fast food restaurant. He chuckled at his friend's choice, but followed him in nonetheless. Once they were done eating, they hurried back to the jet. After a quick check-up to make sure everything really was in order, they got in and took off in direction of their sweet home: America.


	3. Birthday of Parties and Heartbreak

**Part 1:**

**How it starts**

* * *

Episode3: Birthday of Parties and Heartbreak

* * *

Itachi sighed as he let in yet another guest. He had figured his redheaded friend would arrive late, but… it was now almost ten o'clock and he was sure Shikamaru had phoned, before landing in Guam, at around eleven this morning. To say he was anxious would be an understatement. Tonight, he would tell his feelings to Kyuubi. The doorbell rang yet another time and he opened the door, before freezing. There in the doorway stood the awaited Uzumaki. His fiery hair was braided behind his head. He wore black, satin pants and a white dress shirt half unbuttoned. A smirk came to the redhead's lips as he watched the reaction of his best friend.

"Come one, Tachi. I know I'm good looking and you haven't seen me for two weeks, but that's not a way to greet your best friend!" said playfully the oldest Uzumaki.

A smile stretched the Uchiha's lips and he hugged his friend. "Welcome home, Kyuu," he said, chuckling.

"It's good to be home. Happy birthday, Tachi. Oh! You have a buffet! Sweet!" With that, Kyuubi made a run for the long table where the buffet was displayed.

People who had watched the scene chuckled and returned to their business. Itachi sighed and shook his head at the man's antics. Each got their separate way for the evening afterwards, talking to random guests. Near the end of the evening, Itachi was more than a little fidgety and anxious. It was time. Looking quickly in the lessening crowd, he easily found his redheaded friend. He took a deep, calming breath and walked quietly to his laughing buddy. He could feel a lazy, steady and approving gaze on his back, meaning that Shikamaru was watching him and that there was no avoiding the situation. He felt his pulse quicken as he approached Kyuubi. Red, questioning eyes saw him come and the two he was talking with – the Hyuuga heirs, it seemed – turned to the Uchiha.

"Hey there, Tachi. What's up?" asked the redhead.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Kyuu? It's important," asked Itachi, fighting back an urge to stutter and run away.

"Um, sure," Kyuubi replied, before excusing himself to the two Hyuuga and following the Uchiha in a deserted hallway.

They stood there almost awkwardly, Itachi trying to find back his courage and Kyuubi wondering what was the matter. Finally, the Uchiha mutteres a low "screw this", gripped the nape of the redhead's neck and kissed him fully on the lips. The Uzumaki merely stood there, shocked and wide-eyed. When Itachi let him go and took a step back, thick and awkward tension fell over the two.

"How long…?" asked quietly the youngest, unable to speak a full sentence yet.

"Almost a year, now. Ever since I sorted my feelings after you got drunk and kissed me," answered the Uchiha, head hung low. "That's why I stopped insulting you, but you don't know how much it hurts me every time I learn that you flirted with a random girl or you took one in your bed. That's why I got so mad earlier today. It's because I'm in love with you, Kyuubi Uzumaki."

"Itachi… I…" started the redhead, still wide-eyed and at a loss for words, before being interrupted by his mobile phone's ring tone. He hesitated a moment before walking a little ways away and answering. "Mochi mochi, Kyuubi Uzumaki here."

"Hey there Kyuubi. Am I interrupting anything?" asked Kakashi Hatake's voice from the other line.

"Ka'shi? Um… not really," answered Kyuubi, curious.

"Good then. I need you to go meet someone. He has been recently transferred into this service and I was thinking of making him work as your partner on the terrain. Is that alright?"

"I guess. Does Itachi know?"

"Not yet. He shall have the message first thing in the morrow, along with his brother and your cousin. You can tell him, though, I don't mind."

"No, send the message. So, who is this guy anyway?"

"His name is Haku. He has long black hair and is very good-looking from what I heard. He is Very kind, too. You can ask him more information once you meet him, I'm not sure I'm allowed to tell you everything on the phone. He's waiting at the Plague Café right now. I took the initiative of telling him you would go."

"It's alright. Sometimes I think you know me better than myself, Kakashi. Out," he said, before ending the call and putting his phone away. He walked back to Itachi. "Sorry, Tachi. I have to go. And about what you said… I'm sorry, but I'm not gay. Sorry."

With that, Kyuubi left, leaving behind a somewhat broken Uchiha. The black-haired man leaned against the wall and passed a hand on his face while letting out a shaking breath. What had he hoped? What _could_ he have hoped from telling his feelings to a guy who needed a book the size of a dictionary to keep track of all the girls he'd been out with? Life wasn't one of those fairy tales where feelings are always reciprocated. This was bound to fail from the start. Blue eyes watched silently, sadly, as the black-eyed man held back tears and sobs. Life was a real bitch, sometimes…


	4. Haku

**Part 1:**

**How it starts**

* * *

Episode 4: Haku

* * *

Kyuubi ran down another street. Away from the party, away from the person he'd broken the heart of, away from his best friend who was infatuated with him. He knew he'd been inconsiderate in his blunt and hasty answer, but the sooner Itachi would know the truth, the sooner he'd be able to move on. Although it hurt him to hurt his friend like that, it needed to be done. Now he needed a couple of beers to wash his guilt away before doing something stupid like running back to the Uchiha and tell him he can always try it for a while. He was pure heterosexual, dammit! A lady killer! A walking sex-god! He wouldn't go for men, even if it was his best friend. The Uchiha was good-looking, he knew, he admitted, and he even told people so. But not good-looking to the point of turning a long time heterosexual into a homosexual! Lucky him, the Plague Café had a bar and all the alcohol he'd need. Maybe he'd even hook some hot chick and forget about all this, like a bad dream. Yeah, this was all a nightmare.

He came to a halt in front of a sign on which was written – in bright yellow and red, neon lettering – Plague Café. He pushed the doors open and got in. Music was playing from speakers on the ceiling and he immediately recognised which group it was from. Rammstein. It was one of his long-time favourites. Maybe tonight wasn't so bad after all. The redhead made his way to the bar and took a seat besides a cute raven-haired girl. She didn't have much of a chest, but damn. Pale skin, dark eyes, long, silky, black hair and thin, long fingers which would make even the most talented pianist jealous. A smirk on his lips, he turned to her.

"Hey there, cutie. You been here for a while?" he asked, in his most seductive voice.

"Yeah, actually," answered the girl, looking at him. She had such a sweet voice, too! "Why do you ask, handsome?"

Ah, so she wanted to play the game, huh? Kyuubi's smirk widened. He'd play the game with her, then. "Well, gorgeous, I was told to meet some guy here. Seems his name's Haku. I was wondering if maybe you knew him."

A smile came on the girl's lips. Not a seductive one, though, more of a genuine, innocent smile. "You must be Kyuubi Uzumaki, then. Kakashi told me a lot about you. I didn't think you would be this good-looking, though."

Hearing that, the redhead's smirk faltered. Had this beautiful creature just implied that she – _he_ – was Haku? Great, just great. Life was out to get him tonight. "_You_'re Haku?" he asked, a bit bewildered.

"Why, yes. That would be my name, actually," answered the other playfully.

Groaning, Kyuubi hit his head on the table and asked a double to the bartender. Haku lifted an eyebrow and watched the redhead's actions curiously. Obviously, this guy's night wasn't one he wished to remember. The barman gave Kyuubi his drink, which he gulped down quickly before asking for another.

"Don't get drunk on me, now," teased Haku. "I want to at least know if half of what Kakashi told me is true beforehand."

"What if I don't feel like talking with a he-she?" asked Kyuubi before gulping down his second drink.

Haku frowned at that. "Rough evening, I take it?"

"Not really. Life's just a bitch and tonight she decided to have revenge on me for whatever sin I committed in another life."

Haku leaned against the counter-top, facing the redhead. "Want to talk about it?"

"Guess it can't hurt…" answered the Uzumaki, turning his head to look at the man. "I'm entirely heterosexual. Yet, my best friend just told me he's got the hots for me. And just now I flirted with a goddamn man thinking he was a woman."

"Ah, yes. I see your problem. But don't worry, you're not the first one to mistake me with a woman," chuckled Haku. "As for your friend, I guess you told him you weren't interested rather bluntly, huh?"

Kyuubi sighed and closed his eyes before nodding.

"Just let it slide. Things will work out their own way eventually, you just need to lay back and wait. Your friend will get over it and move on if you, too, move on."

Kyuubi nodded, letting everything the black-haired man said sink in. He was right, after all. All he has to do now is let the events slide and Itachi will move on. Even though he's an Uchiha, he's not the type to force friends into things they don't want.

"Feeling better now?" Haku asked with a sweet smile.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Glad I could help."

They sat in silence for a moment, before Kyuubi sighed and straightened up. "Say, can I crash in your home? I don't feel like facing my friends right now, since we all live together."

"Sure thing, Kyuubi, I don't see why not."

They got up and, after paying the bartender, left the café. They got in Haku's car and drove away on the streets in silence. After a little while, Kyuubi broke the silence.

"You can call me Kyuu. That's what my friends and my cousin call me," he said quietly, looking out the window.

Haku looked briefly at him before focusing back on the road. "Does that make us friends?" he asked, amused.

"I guess…" he sighed.

"Don't make such a face. You're much handsome when you smile, Kyuu," said Haku with a smile, nudging the redhead in the ribs with an elbow.

The Uzumaki couldn't help but chuckle. "That's what every girl tell me."

"It's true. You are handsome when you smile, or when you do one of those seductive smirks."

Kyuubi chuckled some more. "Stop that or I'll think you're hitting on me."

"What if I am?" asked Haku, side-glancing at the redhead with a smirk.

Kyuubi became serious once again. "If you are, stop it. I'm not interested in guys. I thought I made that clear earlier."

This time, Haku chuckled. "True, true. Sorry. It's just that it's been some time since I last had some cute guy to flirt with."

"You're gay?"

"Uh huh. And I'm proud of it. What would you expect with my peculiar physique?"

"I don't know… I guess I hadn't thought about it."

"You're not used to having homosexuals around you, right?"

"I once had sex with two lesbians and it was pretty cool. I even think I still have their number somewhere."

Haku chuckled some more. "I'm not even impressed nor surprised, Kyuubi Uzumaki."

Kyuubi looked at the raven-haired man beside him. "What about you, Haku? How's been your love life?"

"Oh, nothing really special. I've been with my boyfriend for five years."

Kyuubi lifted an eyebrow at this, suddenly not so sure he wanted to go to Haku's. "You have a boyfriend?"

"Don't worry. I haven't seen him for some time," reassured the other man.

"How's that?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Oh. Sorry. But wow. Five years? Really? The longest I've been with a girl is a month. After that she was getting on my nerves."

Haku chuckled again. "You didn't love her enough, that's what it means. Ah, we're here."

Kyuubi looked out and saw that they were headed to the Konoha Hotel, the most renowned hotel around town. Haku stopped the car in front of it and got out, followed by Kyuubi. He then threw his keys at a guy, took Kyuubi's hand and got inside. They got in an elevator and Haku pushed the button for the fifth floor.

"You have a room in this hotel?" Kyuubi finally asked, bewildered.

Haku smiled sweetly at him. "Yes, Kakashi wanted me to know the town a little better before moving me to a house or an apartment. But I guess he wanted you guys to know about me before making me move in with you."

"It would make some sense. How old are you, anyway?"

"I'm nineteen. How about you, Kyuu?"

"I'm twenty-two."

Haku nodded, as if confirming some information he had received earlier that week. "And your cousin is about to get seventeen, right?"

Kyuubi blinked, but before he could say anything, the elevator came to a stop with a ding and the doors opened. He let himself be dragged down the hallway by Haku and five minutes later they were in the hotel room of the black-haired man.

"Do you mind sharing the king-sized bed? Or do you prefer to sleep on the couch?" asked the youngest of the two, looking at his guest.

"Uh… I don't know…" answered Kyuubi, not taking the time to think too much on the subject.

"Bed it is then!" replied Haku happily, before leading the redhead to the big bed and pushing him on it. "It's been a while since I last slept with someone. Do you want to take a shower first?"

Kyuubi stood up quickly, a little panicked. "Hey! Hold on a second! You're not planning to… to have sex with me, are you?" he asked hastily, waving his hands about and on the verge of running away.

Haku looked at him with a puzzled look. "Of course not, since you clearly don't want to have sex with a guy yet. Why would you think that?" he countered innocently.

Kyuubi calmed down a bit. "Uh… It's just… the way you were acting and how you said things…" he started, not sure how he could explain without sounding like a fool.

"It reminded you of some eager girls you encountered?" provided helpfully Haku with a sweet smile stretching his lips.

Kyuubi scratched the back of his neck while looking away. "Yeah… kinda…" he said sheepishly.

Haku stalked close to the redhead and spoke in his ear in a seductive murmur. "How much are you willing to bet that by the end of this you'll never look at a guy the same way again?"

Kyuubi jumped back and looked, startled, at a grinning Haku. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to take that question, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Before anything else could be said, though, Haku skipped to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, saying something about taking a shower. Sighing, the Uzumaki allowed himself to relax. This Haku guy really was a phenomenon. He reminded him of one of his friends he hadn't seen for ten years. That girl had been a handful back then. Sometimes, though, he wished her family hadn't moved to Texas. Shaking his head to make the memories leave him, Kyuubi proceeded to undress. He wasn't about to sleep completely dressed, even though he would sleep in the same bed as a guy who seemed to have a thing for him. Once only in his boxers, he took off his hair tie and smoothed down his long, red tresses. He was so absorbed in doing so that he didn't hear the bathroom door open. He didn't hear footsteps coming closer to him from behind, either and he jumped a bit in surprise when he felt small hands in his head. He tried to look behind him but Haku forced his head to stay in place. He didn't struggle too much against those pale hands.

"I love your hair, Kyuu," whispered the younger man, combing the tresses with his slim fingers. "Although you would look better if they were short."

Kyuubi chuckled. "You're the first one to make comments on my hair, you know. First one to compliment me about it and first one to tell me I should cut it."

Haku smiled a bit. "Does that mean I'm a little closer to seducing you?"

Kyuubi turned around and glared a bit at Haku. "Stop that. I'm not interested and I never will I don't know what's with you trying to make me like guys instead of girls, but I don't like it. So stop it."

Haku grinned apologetically at the red-eyed man and went to the other side of the bed before crawling under the covers. "Alright, I'll stop. But I think you shouldn't push away something you haven't tried, Kyuu. I'm sure you'd be better in bed with a guy than a squishy girl."

Kyuubi stood there looking at Haku for a moment, before closing the lights and crawling under the covers too. "What do you mean by squishy girls? You've tried before?"

Haku turned around to look at the redhead and nodded. "Yeah. I tried with a girl, once. It didn't feel right. Then I met my boyfriend. We didn't do much of anything before my eighteenth birthday, though. But when we did, it was heaven."

"What? You didn't do anything much with your boyfriend before last year and you've been with him for five years? How is that even possible?" asked Kyuubi, bewildered.

"My boyfriend would turn thirty one this year. He didn't want to have trouble with the law by sleeping with a minor," answered Haku with a dreamy look.

"Thirty one? Why didn't you go out with someone more of your age?"

"We don't choose who we fall in love with, Kyuu. We just… fall in love with them. And that's the way it goes."

"But… how come it didn't feel right when you did it with that girl? I don't understand."

Haku sighed and reached out his hand to trace Kyuubi's chest. The redhead didn't try to shy away, not feeling in the mood to move. He just felt like listening to Haku's sweet voice. He didn't know why, but somehow he felt drawn to the younger man.

"It just didn't. I don't really know how to explain it. Sort of like a gut feeling, I guess. We should sleep now, tomorrow you have to introduce me to your cousin and your friends," the black-haired male said, taking his hand away from the redhead's six pack.

"Can I ask another question? Since you're the only… gay guy I'm feeling comfortable to ask things to."

"Go ahead."

"Why would you be trying to take me away from girls?"

Haku chuckled and got up on all fours. He then crawled until he had one hand on each side of the red-eyed man's head and leaned down until his lips almost brushed those under him. He wasn't surprised that he wasn't pushed away. He had seen that even though Kyuubi knew he was a man, he found him very much attractive. He was proven right when the redhead's breath hitched when their lips brushed against each other. He knew the Uzumaki's heartbeat was very fast by know and that his mind was reeling with questions. Haku smirked as he looked directly in two blood-red orbs.

"Because I can feel that you're not that much into girls. I also think that you are attractive and the way you speak is alluring. If I was some other person, I wouldn't hesitate to taste your lips right now," Haku whispered, his tone low and seductive. He lifted one of his hands and traced it down the redhead's stomach, revelling in the way the muscles twitched under his fingertips. "If I was someone else, I wouldn't hesitate to take you right now, while you are indecisive of your feeling over this situation. But I am also a man and I know manly pride, so I won't try another move on you from now on. I don't want you running away from me. If we are friends, that's enough for me."

Haku retreated to his side of the bed, leaving a somewhat flushed redhead to ponder his words. Kyuubi watched the black-haired male move away and he let out a shuddering breath. He wasn't used to feeling like this. At least, not so strongly. Not with another man. "If I ever want to try anything else than women…?" he asked without thinking, eyeing the younger man.

Haku smiled sweetly at him. "If that happens, know that I'll be willing to make you try it. Right now, though, you are not ready."

Kyuubi nodded abstractly and closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him. Dark eyes watched cautiously as his breathing evened out, before closing too.


	5. First Meeting

**Part 1:**

**How it starts**

* * *

Episode 5: First Meeting

* * *

Kyuubi opened the door to Itachi's office and stepped in, oblivious and followed by his partner, Haku. That morning they had agreed to work together on missions and so they were now partners. The redhead had pushed sexuality matters to the back of his head in a folder titled "to be looked at later". As he stepped in and was about to greet everybody, he didn't even have time to blink as blond flashed before his vision and he was tackled to the ground.

"Where the heck have you been, Kyuu? We were so worried when we didn't see you at home this morning! We thought you had been kidnapped by a group of sex-crazed hookers on crack who wanted to sell you on eBay!" cried Naruto.

"I see you're feeling over-dramatic this morning, Naru," teased the redhead.

"Very," sighed Sasuke, who sat on the couch of Itachi's office, rubbing his temples. "But we still wondered where you were."

"Well about that…" started Kyuubi, standing up with Naruto.

"I invited him over. He was rather drunk and I didn't want him ending in the sewers or something like that," said Haku, interrupting his partner.

Itachi lifted an eyebrow. "You must be Haku. Kakashi sent us a message saying that you would join us and that he had sent Kyuubi to meet you secretly yesterday in case you were some spy from another country," he said, suddenly feeling like bitching but trying to keep the urge inside.

Haku nodded. "It makes sense, since it's not every day that a young agent from the FBI is transferred in a special branch of the intelligence services."

"You were in the FBI?" Kyuubi asked the feminine male.

"You will have the time to read his folder later, Kyuubi. Right now you have to attend some special training with mister Haku. Kakashi's orders. Floor b-5. You were scheduled at eight o'clock sharp and it's already eight thirty, so hurry up," said Itachi with his most dead-serious tone.

Kyuubi lifted an eyebrow at him. "Alright, alright. Gee, what crawled up your ass this morning? I haven't done anything wrong to you," he replied, before walking out with Haku and closing the door behind them.

Two pairs of eyes looked accusingly at Itachi after Kyuubi and Haku had left. The two teens approached the oldest Uchiha.

"He's right, Itachi. What crawled up your ass? You've never been this harsh to him before," commented Sasuke, frowning at his brother.

"Yeah! What's up with the bad attitude?" asked Naruto, crossing his arms.

Itachi banged his head on his desk a couple of times. "Shit…" he muttered, voice almost breaking.

"Did you tell him yesterday before he left, bro?" asked Sasuke, suspiciously.

"Yeah."

"Great! What did he say?" he asked, wondering.

"He didn't turn you down, did he?" asked Naruto, remembering the scene from the last evening.

Itachi simply banged his head some more against his desk as an answer. Both teens took on a sorry look.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" said Naruto.

"Me too. But still, it's not a reason to act like that with him. What if he had thoughts of changing his mind over his sexuality?" asked Sasuke, trying to be helpful.

"Look. I don't know what came over me, okay? It's just that when I saw him arrive with that other guy…" the oldest of the three started, before banging his head again.

"Stop banging your head, Tachi! You'll hurt yourself!" Naruto said, lifting Itachi's shoulders to straighten him.

"You got jealous, Itachi? You got jealous over the fact that Kyuubi found another friend and that he spent the night over?" Sasuke asked, sitting on his big brother's desk.

"…maybe…" admitted Itachi, knowing that the two teens would annoy him until he admitted the truth if he lied.

"What? Tachi!" Naruto scowled at the answer.

"You both saw him! He looks feminine enough that I'm sure he wouldn't have difficulties winning over Kyuubi's heart in my stead! And who says they didn't already did it? He spent the night over, for god's sake! I'm sure they even shared the same bed and talked dirty!" That's it, Itachi was the one being over-dramatic and panicky.

"Itachi, now _you_'re the one being over-dramatic. I've shared Naruto's bed a lot of times and talked dirty and we've never done anything together. It doesn't mean anything," Sasuke countered.

"And may I remind you that last time I checked, a guy doesn't change sexuality overnight after telling his best friend he wasn't interested in guys?" added Naruto.

Itachi sighed. "You're both right. I'm being over-dramatic…"

Both teens nodded. "You should go apologise to him, Itachi. That way you won't loose too much points with him," Sasuke said, before getting hit by Naruto.

Itachi chuckled as the two teens started to argue together. "You really should get together. You'd make a great couple."

Both teens shut up and looked at the eldest Uchiha as if he'd grown a second head. Itachi merely laughed, got up and exited his office, going to the elevator to go apologise to his redheaded friend.


	6. Departure

**Part 1:**

**How it starts**

* * *

Episode 6: Departure

* * *

It had been a week since Haku had joined the team and already Kyuubi and him were out on a mission together. Itachi had tried to be nicer when they were hanging out together, but he couldn't help but feel jealous. Sasuke and Naruto kept him from making any more mistake, though. Right now, all five of them sat in the airport. Itachi had to go on a business trip to keep their cover up and Sasuke and Naruto were going with him as his assistants. They were going to the other side of the US and wouldn't be back before two weeks later. Kyuubi and Haku were going on a mission in Russia as a young stranger and his girlfriend. They had to retrieve some information from a gang that resided in Quebec city, Canada. One of their contacts, a girl named Tenten, had already reserved a hotel room for them there and they would be gone at least a week and a half, if things worked out perfectly and flawlessly, which they knew wouldn't be the case. They just hoped to be back before Sasuke's birthday in a month. They had already put up their costumes and were trying to act their role, even though Haku managed better than Kyuubi.

"So you two are going to share a room together in some town of Canada during a month?" Naruto asked amusedly.

Kyuubi had made it a point during the last week to convince them that he didn't feel attracted to Haku. And now there he was, playing the boyfriend of the man disguised as a woman. Life really was out to get him since Itachi's birthday…

"Oh, yes. And we are going to sleep together, too. Right, honey?" asked Haku, only slightly changing his voice to sound more like a girl. He was currently clinging to Kyuubi's arm and hugging him every time he could.

Kyuubi groaned at the question. He'd so get his cousin back for this. "Hn." Ah, yes. And while Haku had opted to act as the overly clingy girlfriend, Kyuubi had decided to act like the anti-social boyfriend. Which he kept up pretty good up to now, actually.

"Come on, sweetie! This is our honeymoon! You should be happy!" exclaimed Haku.

Kyuubi groaned again. He had forgotten about that part. They were supposedly a newly-wed couple. He leaned closer to his grinning "girlfriend". "Why are we supposed to be a newly-wed couple, again?" he asked between his teeth. "May I remind you that people on their honeymoon are supposed to have _sex_ and that I don't want to have any with you?"

"Come now, dear. Don't be so gloomy," exclaimed Haku, before leaning in and whispering in Kyuubi's ear. "We don't have to actually do it. We just have to make people think we do it. There's a difference. Although I may have to plant some hickeys on your fine skin at some point during the mission. And we _will_ have to kiss in public for our act to be believable."

Kyuubi groaned again in frustration. Why had he accepted the mission again? He was in good terms with his sexuality ever since he convinced himself back that he was still into women, even though he hadn't flirted with a girl for a week. And he did have any sex since two week ago with that chinese girl in Hong Kong. Also, he still felt a little awkward around Haku since the night a week ago, when Haku had said that he could have taken him. He still had shivers when he thought about it. But now he'd have to share a room with the man for a month, act as newly-wed and make people believe they were having sex like any normal couple. The month will be long…

Kyuubi sat down with a heavy sigh, feeling more exhausted than he should. The plane had taken off and now he had just come back from the bathroom. He didn't even budge when he felt Haku lean his head against his shoulder.

"So, what are we going to do once we get to Quebec city?" asked the feminine-looking man.

"We take a taxi directly to our hotel," answered the redhead. "Can you speak French?"

"Oui, monsieur. Et sans accent," answered sweetly Haku in perfect French.** (1)**

Kyuubi smirked. "Je ne suis même pas étonné. But people will think you're from France with the way you speak. It's not Canadian French." **(2)**

"Je n'en ai cure, mon cher. S'ils croient que je viens de France, soit! Je ne me disputerai pas avec les locaux pour un si infime détail," replied Haku dramatically. **(3)**

The redhead chuckled. "You're right. And it might be a good thing."

"See? So don't be so grumpy. You'll look suspicious if you don't relax."

Kyuubi chuckled again and looked at the approaching hostess. "Hi there. Welcome on our flight. May I ask what brings such a cute couple as yourselves here on this beautiful day?" asked the young woman.

Kyuubi felt like blushing. Did he really look cute with Haku?

His partner gripped his arm and smiled up at the hostess. "We're going to spend our honeymoon in Quebec city!" he exclaimed in his girly voice.

"Really? That's so sweet! It's rare these days to see young people loving each other so much! Are you planning to have kids later on?"

Children? Oh, hell no! Even though Kyuubi went out with more women than he could count, the one thing he didn't want was children.

"He doesn't want any, but I might be able to convince him to have at least one," answered Haku.

"Typical. But that's still cute. Can I get you anything?"

"No, we'll be alright."

"Okay then. Have a nice flight!"

Kyuubi sighed as he watched the hostess walk away. Haku turned to him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Ready for our first real, public display of affection?" he whispered so that only Kyuubi heard him.

The redhead blinked at him, but before he could voice any protest, two soft lips came on him. His pulse quickened and he tried to push the younger male away, but Haku insisted and after a moment, red eyes closed and the Uzumaki let himself melt into the kiss. The feminine male did a mental victory dance before breaking the kiss. They looked intently in each other's eyes, and Haku licked his lips, the exotic taste of the redhead lingering on them, addicting.

"So, how was that first gay kiss for you, mister heterosexual?" he teased, noticing the flicker of lust in those red depths.

"I… What?" Kyuubi asked, coming back to his senses.

Haku chuckled and waved the question away with a sweet smile. They stayed in a comfortable silence afterwards.

* * *

**Translations:**

**(1) "Yes, mister. And with no accent."**

**(2) "I'm not even surprised."**

**(3) "I don't care, dear. If they think I'm from France, good! I won't argue with the locals on such a minor detail."**


	7. Uncertainty

**Part 1:**

**How it starts**

* * *

Episode 7: Uncertainty

* * *

Kyuubi flopped down on the only bed of their hotel room with a sigh. He had a feeling that this mission would get way more eventful that originally planned. The first point of explanation to this guess was the fact that when he was around Haku, he started to question his sexuality. The second point was that the effeminate man had made it a point to display their "love" in public as often as possible, which furthered the redhead's questioning on his sexuality. The third point was that while those "displays of affection" stayed genuine, the constant sexuality problem was starting to stir his hormones. Which, coupled by his complex towards his friend and the constant hugs and kisses, only worsened as time passed. He vaguely wondered if Itachi felt the same towards him before his train of thoughts got interrupted abruptly by a nude Haku coming out of the bathroom. A dripping wet, nude Haku. His eyes watched as droplets of water rolled lazily down the expanse of pale skin. A furious blush rose to his cheeks.

"Dammit, Haku! Don't walk around naked like that!" he screeched, looking quickly away.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that I forgot my boxers," replied sheepishly Haku, before grabbing a small pile of clothes and going back in the bathroom.

Sighing, Kyuubi closed his eyes and relaxed on the bed. Suddenly, he felt weight settle on his stomach. He reopened his eyes to see a frowning Haku.

"That's it. What's wrong, Kyuu?" he asked seriously from his sitting position on the redhead.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just…" started Kyuubi, before looking away.

He gasped upon feeling Haku move so that his backside rested against the redhead's crotch. "Just what?" asked the effeminate man, before gyrating his hips softly.

Kyuubi held back a moan and tried to push the black-haired young man from him. "Don't do that…" he breathed, feeling his neither regions reacting.

Haku gyrated his hips again. "Then answer me, Kyuu. It's just what?"

Kyuubi gritted his teeth to keep in another moan. "It's just that–" He halted to half-moan as Haku moved his hips again. "It's just that… I keep telling myself… I've always told myself… that I like girls… but now… Now I…"

"Now you think you may have feelings for me, even though I'm a man, right?" offered Haku, moving his hips again.

Kyuubi could only nod as he allowed himself to moan quietly. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him, and he opened his eyes, even though he didn't remember ever closing them. A smirking Haku quickly came into focus and he realised with dread that it had only been a dream. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes with one of his arms and attempted to sit up, only to gasp and lay back down. Damn dream had had an effect on him! Two dark orbs stared amusedly at him and he glared back.

Haku lifted the covers from his partner, earning himself a gasp. "Let me help with that. After all, I think I was the cause of it," he said quietly before tugging the redhead's blue boxers down to expose his erection.

Pale fingers gripped firmly the hot flesh and started going up and down slowly. Kyuubi bit his lower lip and gripped the bed sheets tightly. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be allowing his male partner to jack him off. Not when he was still unsure about his sexuality. Not when he was hard because of a disturbingly erotic dream about said partner. Not when they were on a goddamn undercover mission. And especially not when his best friend admitted to having feelings for him and he turned him down saying he was into girls only. His breath hitched when a pale thumb ghosted over his tip, smearing precum on the head of his manhood. He didn't care. Fuck his best friend's feelings, fuck the mission, fuck his sexuality. He only had one life to live and this felt too goddamn good to not be okay with it. Slacking his jaw a little, he let his bruised lip slip from between his teeth and started moaning quietly, under the victorious gaze of Haku. A few moments later, Kyuubi bit back a cry as he came in the effeminate man's hand.

Breath heavy, red eyes looked down to the dark-eyed male. "Haku… I…" he started, still in a daze.

Haku put a finger on his lips to silence him. "Sshh… I don't want to hear it. You're still not ready for that. I can wait," said quietly the black-haired man, licking his hand clean and getting up.

Haku closed the lights and got into bed besides the redhead. As his breath evened out and his thoughts cleared up, the truth of what had just happened crashed on his mind. He had just been about to tell Haku that he loved him. Even though he was into girls. Even though his friends and his cousin believed him to be into girls. Even though he probably broke Itachi's heart when he told him he was only into girls. Even though Haku was a male. He didn't understand anything anymore, but he was glad that his partner had stopped him. This situation just kept getting more confusing. He wasn't sure anymore if he was that much into girls. He was so selfish. Itachi will kill him for sure if he hears about this. Naruto and Sasuke will castrate him if they learned this. Heck, he had difficulties not mutilating himself for what had just happened. But… was it really wrong? Pondering the question, he fell soundly asleep.

* * *

**End of ****Part 1: How it starts**


	8. Family Talk and Phone Calls

**Part 2:**

**Poisonous Illusions**

* * *

Episode 1: Family Talk and Phone Calls

* * *

Sasuke watched intently as his older brother paced the length of the office they were waiting in. As important pawns of the government, they had to keep up an important, but somewhat subdued, roll in the society: they posed as business men for a computer company, which had been maintained as a cover for governmental agents for years. The company counted many ordinary people who worked for real to maintain the company rolling. As the ninjas, being slightly more valuable than normal agents, they had acquired the function of meeting the associated companies all over the US. They were waiting right now for the people attending the meeting. Naruto had gone directly to their hotel rooms to unpack while the Uchiha brothers went to the meeting, but since they had arrived, Itachi had been pacing. And now it was starting to get on Sasuke's nerves.

"Itachi, why the heck can't you just sit down and wait?" he exclaimed, feeling one of his eyebrows twitching.

"I can't help wondering what he's doing…" muttered Itachi.

"Why don't you call him once we get to the hotel? I'm sure just hearing his voice will appease you. That's what I do when I miss someone," proposed Sasuke, crossing his arms.

"I suppose it's a good idea…" sighed Itachi, sitting down.

At that moment, the people supposed to attend the meeting came in. The Uchiha brothers stood up to greet them, and the meeting began.

* * *

They arrived at the hotel late that night and the three met up in Itachi's room. The eldest Uchiha flopped down on his bed with a huge sigh.

"God I hate paperwork and businessmen. Couldn't Kakashi have put us in a flower shop or something less nerve wracking than this?" he said, gritting his teeth.

"With business and money comes privacy and extras. You said so yourself," countered Naruto.

"Whatever…" muttered Itachi.

"Didn't you want to call Kyuubi, by the way?" asked Sasuke.

"Hn… You call him," said Itachi, feeling childish.

"Alright, you big baby. I'll call him," muttered Sasuke, not in the mood to argue. He took out his mobile phone and dialled Kyuubi's number.

Somebody answered with a sweet, familiar voice. "Mochi mochi!"

"Haku? Is Kyuubi there?" Sasuke asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Hello Sasuke. He's sleeping right now, sorry," said Haku, softly.

"Oh, I see. Well tell him to call my brother when he has the time, alright?"

"I'll pass the message as soon as he wakes up."

"Thanks." Sasuke hung up and looked at Itachi. "He was asleep, he'll call you back tomorrow."

Itachi's face fell a little and he sighed heavily. "Okay."

Naruto stretched high with a content sigh. "Well I'm going to sleep, since I'm going with Itachi tomorrow. Night, Sasu, Tachi," he said, before going out in the hallway and going to his room.

Itachi noticed the hungry look Sasuke gave Naruto and smirked. "You should tell him," he said.

Sasuke jumped a little in surprise and glared at Itachi. "Tell him what?" he growled.

"Tell him the thoughts that are running in your head every time you see a piece of flesh from his belly when he stretches. Or the way you look at his ass," answered Itachi.

Sasuke's face fell and he looked away. "I already tried. But he told me he has his eyes on someone else already… And besides, it's not like I'm the only one giving him that look. There are several people who would like to have a piece of that ass more than me. I'm just… It's just a stupid crush. I'll get over it," replied Sasuke, before heading out to his own room too.

Itachi frowned at this new piece of information. Well, Naruto _was_ Kyuubi's younger cousin, after all. But he couldn't help but wonder who the blonde could like more than the younger Uchiha. He would ask tomorrow, once he would be alone with the blue-eyed teen.

* * *

Naruto brought a small pile of papers in Itachi's office and put them down on his desk. "Here you go. The old man from that weird-named company wants you to have a look at this," he said. "By the way, have you received a call from my cousin yet?"

Itachi shook his head, but his phone began ringing. He picked it up and answered it. "Mochi mochi, Uchiha here," he said, not forgetting to not use his codename in a place as unsafe as this.

"Hey there Tachi!" said Kyuubi's voice from the other line. "Haku told me to call you. You wanted to tell me something?"

Itachi almost dropped his phone, but caught himself and smiled dreamily. "Not really. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright on your side," he said softly.

"Yeah, we're good. We're about to go club hunting to find the gang we have to get the information from. I was surprised that Haku knew how to talked french. Did you know he did?"

"Well, yeah. I read his personal file and it was written in it that he spent three years in France."

"Oh. Well I didn't read it. Anyway, how are things going with you?"

"Boring. I've got a lot of paperwork and I'm starting to wonder how I managed during all these years."

Kyuubi chuckled on the other line, before interrupting himself. "Wait a second, Tachi," he said, before starting yelling. "No way, Haku! I'm not wearing that! You want me to look like a hooker or what? Just get me my goddamn button-up black shirt and my black pants. Yeah, these ones." A squeal could be heard and Itachi was sure that Kyuubi cringed. "Sorry about that, Tachi. Haku wanted me to wear one of his thongs."

"One of his?" Itachi asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah. He said he wanted to look delectable so that it may be easier to obtain information from the gang. He even has padded bras with him."

Itachi chuckled. "I see it'll be quite an eventful mission."

There seemed to be a pause on the other end and Itachi frowned. "Yeah, quite eventful indeed…" replied quietly the redhead.

Somehow, that answer sounded wrong and had a guilty undertone in it. How he managed to read his friend so well without looking at him was beyond his own comprehension. "Is there something else?" he asked hesitantly.

"Um… not really. But I'll let you know. I'll tell you if there's something. I promise…"

The line went dead and Itachi frowned at his phone. That was certainly weird. He'd have to ask him later. The Uchiha glanced at his watch and smirked before looking at his friend's cousin.

"You want to go have a bite in town? I'm paying," asked Itachi, getting up.

"Alright!" exclaimed Naruto, following the black-haired man out of the office.


	9. Feelings Revealed

**Part 2:**

**Poisonous Illusions**

* * *

Episode 2: Feelings Revealed

* * *

They walked in a Japanese restaurant and took a table. The blond Uzumaki always loved those places and it showed at the way his eyes glittered when he looked through the menu. Itachi chuckled at the teen's antics and looked in the menu himself. After a moment, a waitress came to take their orders. Naruto took ramen with some Coca Cola, while Itachi simply took sushi and green tea. The waitress went away and Itachi looked intently in the blonde's eyes.

"Say, Naruto. Sasuke told me you had found interest in someone. Care to enlighten me as to who it is?" asked Itachi, remembering his talk with the younger Uchiha the day before.

Naruto blushed and looked down. "Well…" he said, unsure as to what to say.

The waitress came back to give them their drinks before going back away, leaving them once again. Itachi took a sip at his tea while still looking at Naruto.

Taking pity upon the poor kid, Itachi decided to help him open up. "Is it a girl?" he asked.

Naruto shook slightly his head. "No. I-It's a guy," he replied quietly.

Itachi nodded. Somehow, he already figured that out some time ago. "Do I know him?" he asked. At least playing this game of guessing was taking his mind off his sore heart.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah…"

"Hm… So I know this Romeo. I know it's not Sasuke, so it's one less suspect from the list," said calmly Itachi, thinking and sipping slowly his tea.

Naruto's eyes widened at that. "H-How do y-you know it's not Sasu?" he asked, shocked.

Itachi glanced back at Naruto. "Yesterday he told me you rejected his advances."

Naruto blushed some more and looked away again. "Oh… I didn't know he told you…"

Itachi nodded, it wasn't everyday that Sasuke confided that kind of things to his older brother. It was, in fact, the first time since their parents' death. Their little chat got interrupted as the waitress came back with their order and left again. They started eating in silence, before Itachi looked back up.

"So, what does this guy look like? Anything particular about him?" he asked, intrigued. He knew he was stealing Kyuubi's role, but he also knew that it may be easier to confide in him since Kyuubi had a tendency to over-react or to get distracted easily.

"Well…" Naruto began, thinking for a little moment. "He has silky, black hair… smooth, pale skin… a piercing gaze… a deep, sexy voice… He wears his clothes perfectly… He's always composed… He seems cold on the exterior but once you know him enough you see a tender and loving man… and he has such a dominating aura around him…" said Naruto, dreamily, as he twirled his chopsticks in his bowl of ramen.

Itachi proceeded the information and mentally crossed off the guys who didn't match. Somehow, though, he was left with no list at all. The guy Naruto was describing didn't fit any of their common contact as far as he knew. Then again, those characteristics seemed awfully familiar. Frowning, Itachi began eating again, thinking very hard on the subject, verifying every detail provided by the love-struck blonde. After a small moment, something clicked in his head. He had forgotten himself. Frowning harder, he looked intently at Naruto, who was blushing madly and inhaling his ramen. Once the teen was finished, Itachi decided to ask, just to be sure.

"Is he older than you, Naru?" he asked seriously.

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes and nodded subconsciously. Itachi groaned in frustration. He should have known this could happen, but it wasn't right. Massaging his temples, Itachi frowned again and sighed.

"Naruto, I don't really know how to put this, but… You having those feelings for me isn't right," he said, looking intently at the Uzumaki.

Naruto crossed his arms and huffed in indignation. "How can you say that, Tachi? I know guys who went out with people at least twice their age. You're not even that old and we've known each-other for a long time," countered the blond.

"Naruto, does Kyuubi know about your feelings for me? Does Sasuke know it's for me you have feelings?" asked the Uchiha, trying to get his point across.

"No, they don't know… I haven't told anyone since we were all certain you would end up with my cousin…" replied Naruto, looking down. "But I'm sure they wouldn't mind! They would accept it! And besides, my cousin turned you down pretty harshly. I saw you on the verge of tears just after he left. I don't want to see that sad expression on your face ever again, Itachi. I'm so angry at Kyuu for breaking your heart like that… but I didn't do anything about it because I didn't want you to be angry with me."

"Naruto… Kyuubi had every right to tell me he wasn't interested. And I prefer that he told me this soon instead of engaging himself into something that would have been more painful."

The young Uzumaki looked up at Itachi with a pained look. "But, Itachi… Can't we at least try? I… I've loved you for a while, now… Are you really going to turn me down the way Kyuubi did to you?"

"I… Naruto… It's not like that. I-" Itachi sighed and passed a hand on his face.

He really didn't know what to say. He didn't want to hurt the teen's feelings, but there were some limits. Naruto, seeing Itachi's indecision, got up and walked around the table. He turned Itachi around so that they were facing and put his lips on the Uchiha's in a chaste kiss. Itachi's eyes widened a bit, but then he dropped the matter and closed his eyes. After all, what did he have to loose if he tried this relationship out?


	10. Meet Greed and the Gang

**Part 2:**

**Poisonous Illusions**

* * *

Episode 3: Meet Greed and the Gang

* * *

Kyuubi and Haku walked in another night club. It was already their sixth and they had yet to gather any clues. They had both agreed to call it a night after this one, since it was already nearing midnight. Haku was dressed in a short, black dress and had put on his padded bra. He looked like any gorgeous woman out there, but with less makeup and a sweeter voice. Their plan of action had been the same in every club. Haku would accompany Kyuubi to the bar, then ditch him for the dance floor immediately after. While Kyuubi would ask questions to the barman and the passing waitresses, Haku would look edible and be on the lookout for suspicious people. As soon as they were let in, they put their plan in action. They both went to the bar, then Haku kissed the redhead on the cheek and left for the dance floor with an eager look. Kyuubi watched him go with a small smile. That guy really was something.

"Êtes-vous certain que vous devriez laisser une si belle femme s'aventurer seule sur le plancher de danse?" **(1)** asked a gruff voice from the other side of the counter.

Kyuubi turned around and looked at the round barman. "Elle est capable se débrouiller seule, c'est une grande fille. J'ai deux pieds gauches, comme on dit. Et puis je suis encore fatigué du voyage en avion," replied Kyuubi, acting like the talkative type.

"Vous venez de quel coin?" asked the barman.

"Miami. Je suis venu passer ma lune de miel ici avec ma femme," said Kyuubi.

"Y'a de quoi être envieux, avec une telle créature. À votre place je garderais un œil dessus, juste au cas. Et je vous sers quelque chose?"

"Un rhum. Ça fait un bon moment que j'en ai pas bu."

"J'te donne ça, mon gars."

From the dance floor, Haku looked slightly around as he moved his hips to the beat of the loud music. He immediately noticed a group of people who could match their target. Maybe this time they hit the jackpot. He watched as one of the guys told something to another, and that guy set out in the direction of Kyuubi. The first man, a guy with dark green hair, then looked at him and their eyes met. A smirk came to the man's lips and Haku decided to look somewhere else. He had faced hungry looks before, but not this… _carnivorous_. He flinched slightly, though, when he felt two hands on his hips and a body dancing behind him.

"T'es seule, ma jolie?" asked the man in a deep, sultry voice, his breath ghosting over Haku's ear.

"Non, mon mari est au bar," replied Haku, continuing to dance.

"Alors tu es mariée, hein? Est-ce que c'est avec le rouquin?"

Haku resisted the urge to knock the guy off his feet as he felt him press their bodies together. He simply nodded and gritted his teeth, his mood dropping from happy to murderous. The man behind him chuckled and let him go.

"Tu veux venir? J'ai envoyé un de mes hommes inviter ton mari à venir me rencontrer," proposed the man, holding out his hand.

Haku faked a smile and took the man's hand while nodding, trying to hide his killing intent. The green-haired man led Haku to the back, where he had first spotted him, and they both sat down on a comfortable sofa. Another man, with dirty blonde hair, came, leading Kyuubi. The redhead and the black-haired, effeminate male smiled at each other, keeping their cover up.

"Salut, mon pote. Je m'appelle Greed et je suis le chef de cette petite bande," said the green-haired man, holding out his hand to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi shook hands with the man. "Mon nom est Kyuubi."

"Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer ta délicieuse femme. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je l'aie invitée aussi."

"Pas du tout. Il faut dire qu'elle est magnifique," said Kyuubi, sitting down also on an armchair Greed had motioned to him.

Haku smiled sweetly ad the redhead. At least he wasn't like that guy, Greed. For that, he was very thankful.

"Alors, d'où est-ce que deux tourtereaux dans votre genre pourraient bien venir?" asked Greed, leaning back and putting an arm around Haku's shoulders.

"Nous venons de Miami pour passer notre lune de miel ici, pas vrai mon lapin?" said Haku, looking pleadingly at Kyuubi, silently asking him to get him out of Greed's grip.

"Miami, hein? Je suis surpris que vous parliez aussi bien français," said Greed.

"J'ai passé quelques années dans un couvent de France et Kyuubi est linguiste à cause de son travail," replied Haku.

"Si vous préférez, on peut discuter en anglais. Pour moi ça ne fait aucune espèce de différence."

"Ce serait peut-être bien. Nous n'avons pas rencontré beaucoup de gens qui nous ont parlé en anglais ici."

"It's settled, then. We'll discuss in english from now on," said Greed.

Haku motioned for Kyuubi to look at his watch. "What time is it, Kyuu?"

"I'd say it's time for us to go back to the hotel. Will we meet again, Greed?" said Kyuubi, getting up.

Greed got up also and put an arm on Kyuubi's shoulders, walking a little with him. "I'd like you two lovebirds to come at my own night club tomorrow evening. I like you and I plan to make your trip here one you won't forget that easily. Deal?"

"Okay. Just say the place and time and we'll be there," agreed Kyuubi.

"No need, I'll send one of my guys to pick you up. Be ready tomorrow at six."

With that, Greed left them and returned to his little corner. Haku hugged Kyuubi's arm and tugged him in direction of the exit. They walked back to the hotel in silence.

* * *

**(1) Translation of the conversation:**

**Barman: "Are you certain you should let such a cute girl go out on her own to the dance floor?"**

**Kyuubi: "She can take care of herself, she's a big girl. I've got two left feet, as they say. And I'm still a bit tired of the plane trip."**

**Barman: "Where are you from?"**

**Kyuubi: "Miami. I came to pass my honeymoon here with my wife."**

**Barman: "Well that's a pretty fine creature to be envious of. Were I you, I'd keep an eye out, just in case. You want something?"**

**Kyuubi: "Some rhum. I haven't had any for some time."**

**Barman: "Coming right away, boy."**

…

**Greed: "You alone, cutie?"**

**Haku: "No, my husband's at the bar."**

**Greed: "So you're married, huh? With the redhead?"**

**Greed: "You wanna come? I told one of my men to invite him to meet me."**

…

**Greed: "Hey there, buddy. My name's Greed and I'm the head of this little gang."**

**Kyuubi: "My name's Kyuubi."**

**Greed: "I couldn't help but notice your delicious-looking wife. I hope you don't mind the fact that I invited her too."**

**Kyuubi: "Not at all. It's true that she's beautiful."**

**Greed: "So anyway, from where could you two lovebirds come from?"**

**Haku: "We came from Miami to spend our honeymoon here. Isn't that right, honey?"**

**Greed: "Miami, huh? I'm surprised you talk french this good."**

**Haku: "I spent some years in a covent in France and Kyuubi is linguist 'cause of his job."**

**Greed: "If you prefer, we can discuss in english. I don't see one hell of a difference."**

**Haku: "It'd be great. We haven't met much people addressing us in english here."**

**This is just an excuse made up by Haku.**


	11. Bittersweet Resignation

**Part 2:**

**Poisonous Illusions**

* * *

Episode 4: Bittersweet Resignation

* * *

Haku watched with hungry eyes as Kyuubi took off his shirt, before getting up and approaching him. Kyuubi turned to the effeminate male with a questioning look.

"You know… I thought you might appreciate some dance lessons for tomorrow and the following days," said Haku, staring directly in blood-red orbs. "I recall you told me you danced worse than a fat monkey on crack, or something along those lines."

"Yeah, that's what I said," replied Kyuubi, feeling a little uneasy about the close proximity.

"Then I'll just have to try hard and improve that, won't I?" asked Haku, a smirk stretching his lips, before going to one of his bags and getting out his i-Pod and some speakers.

He plugged everything and hit the play button before turning back to Kyuubi. Sexy Back from Justin Timberlake started to play and Kyuubi groaned. Haku glared a little at him and took his hands, moving along with the beat. Kyuubi sighed and let his partner move him using his hands. After a little moment, the song started to mix into a remix of Pump It from the Black-Eyed Peas. Haku smiled and started to move faster, getting closed to the redhead while singing. His movements were as fluid as water and so mesmerizing that Kyuubi caught himself trying to keep up with Haku's petite frame. Very soon, the redhead was so absorbed into the younger man's movements that he didn't hear the mix of songs anymore.

He felt the beat in his veins and the excitement usually brought by a lot of alcohol and two or three gorgeous women. But right now he was sober, and Haku had gotten out of his woman disguise as soon as they had arrived. Those hip movements were simply intoxicating him. Those lips moving with the random lyrics of the songs were luring him in and before he knew it, they were dancing against each other in a sensual mix of bodies. Haku's hands found their way to his chest and dark orbs met blood-red ones. The music and the beat softened and so did their moves. More sensual, more contact, oh how he needed more right now. Haku smirked up at him and put a hand on the back of his partner's neck.

"You're almost ready now…" he breathed, before meshing their lips together.

Kyuubi closed his eyes as his heart skipped a beat, and he kissed the effeminate male back without any second thought.

* * *

A sort of sense of dread filled Itachi as he looked out of his hotel room's window. He felt his heart clench for a second without reason. He dismissed the feeling quickly, though, as he heard a knock on his door. He walked to it and opened only to be met with his friend's blond-haired cousin. Big blue eyes looked pleadingly up at him.

"Can I sleep with you? I can't manage alone in my own room… and… since… well… you know…" stuttered the blonde, looking away with a slight blush.

The picture made a small smile twitch on the eldest Uchiha's lips and he let the teen in. Naruto smiled gratefully up at him and entered. Itachi closed the door behind him and felt smaller hands tug him in direction of the bed. He let himself be led, as the lights were already turned off, and didn't even resist when Naruto sat on the bed and made him lean down for a kiss. He resisted slightly, though, when Naruto let himself fall back on the mattress, pulling the black-haired man with him.

"Naruto… What do you think you're trying to do here? I thought you said sleeping," said Itachi, looking down at the younger male, making sure not to crush him under his weight.

"I was lying, Tachi. I need you. You don't know how much I need you right now," breathed Naruto in a plaintive, breaking voice.

He couldn't do this. He knew he couldn't. The blond was his best friend's cousin, he was only seventeen, and, for god's sake, he was only convinced today to go out with the teen. A quick fuck visibly wasn't in line with going out with someone. But, somehow, he couldn't say no to these pleading blue orbs. They reminded him so much of red ones that were still so similar despite the colour difference… So he leaned down to steal a kiss from the youth as he let his hands wander uncertainly. In the room next door, pained, black eyes looked murderously at the wall from the other side of which came the loud, shaky moans of a certain blond teen.


	12. Confrontations

**Part 2:**

**Poisonous Illusions**

* * *

Episode 5: Confrontations

* * *

Itachi woke up the next morning to a light snoring. Naruto was draped over him like a warm blanket of soft, tanned flesh. A soft smile played on his lips and he threaded his fingers in blond locks. Then the situation came crashing down on his mind.

Itachi frowned at himself. "Fuck…" he muttered quietly.

Blue eyes opened, blinked a bit, then looked at him lovingly. "Morning, Tachi," said Naruto in a rusty voice. He chuckled at his own voice.

Morning, Naru. Um, listen. I'm sorry for yesterday but…" the black-haired man said.

"Don't say it. I already know," interrupted the blond, putting his head back on Itachi's pale chest. "I know you're still in love with my cousin. But I am willing to continue to believe that in time you will feel the same for me."

Itachi let himself chuckle at that. "We're both pretty selfish, then."

"Aye. Now that I have you, I won't let you go so easily."

"That's quite alright for now. But don't allow me to break your heart."

"Same for you."

* * *

Sasuke glared at Itachi. He had pulled his older brother in a deserted room. The tension surrounding the younger Uchiha was building up and Itachi prepared for the explosion.

"What the hell were you doing last night with Naru?" he asked through clenched teeth, his voice dripping with venom.

"Don'T jump to too many conclusions, Sasuke. Naruto came to me of his own accord. I didn'T do it to hurt you," Itachi said, keeping his cool.

"I don't believe you! You're using him to forget that Kyuubi broke your heart!" exclaimed Sasuke, furious.

"It's partly true and I won't deny it. Although Naruto knows it too and he's still willing to cling to me. As for last night, Naruto came to my room and begged for it. I wasn't so heartless as to deny it to him after I accepted his kiss."

Naruto burst in the room at that moment. "There you are! I looked for you two EVERYWHERE!" he exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"Sorry, Naru. Sasuke and I needed to talk," said Itachi.

Sasuke balled his fists, gritted his teeth and glared daggers at the both of them. "I hate you both!" he yelled, before stomping out.

Naruto grimaced. "It's my fault, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

Itachi hugged him comfortingly. "Don't worry, it's not your fault. He'll get over it eventually…"

"I hope so…"

* * *

Weeks had passed by, party after party, club after club, night after night. It was quite clear that Greed liked the two a lot. Kyuubi and Haku danced together every night and shared passionate kisses on more than one occasion, under the amused eye of Greed's guests. Those guests were faceless and disposable, rarely coming twice to the green-haired man's parties. Kyuubi had been uncomfortable with their presence for the first week, but had come to ignore them, as he thought Haku was doing. That night, the music slowed as they were dancing, the DJ playing Dance With the Devil from Breaking Benjamin. Haku wound his arms around Kyuubi's neck and led him into a slower pace, murmuring his own version of the lyrics into the redhead's ear.

"Say goodbye. As you dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at me in the eye. As you dance with the devil tonight," he murmured for chorus in a low, husky voice.

Kyuubi, his hands on Haku's hips, closed his eyes. "Why do you say that?" he asked in a low voice.

"Because I am the sinful, Kyuu. And you are the white rose I tainted," Haku replied, nuzzling the redhead's neck. "You were doomed the moment our eyes met. Doomed to fall in love with me."

"You're right. I am in love with you, devil."

Haku smirked. "I know."

"What would happen if I looked in your eyes again?" Kyuubi asked, burying his nose in Haku's black hair.

"We shall see soon enough, won't we?"

They both chuckled quietly as the song ended and Greed came to them. "Hey, lovebirds. Tomorrow I'm taking you to my chalet up North. We're spending the upcoming week there and I want you to stay the week. We'll party and do activities. I shall ask my brother, who runs a strip club, to bring his girls over for the week. It will be a blast," said Greed with a broad grin.

Kyuubi smiled back. "Sure, I don't see why not to go," he said.

"Well then, I shall take my leaves to make sure everything's ready for tomorrow. Chow loves!"

They both watched as Greed left, then turned to each other and their eyes met. The world seemed to slow down and Haku smirked, tugging Kyuubi out of the club.


	13. Warm Comfort

**Part 2:**

**Poisonous Illusions**

* * *

Episode 6: Warm Comfort

* * *

Kyuubi's knees hit the side of the bed and he fell back on it, Haku following. They laughed quietly as their mouths left one another for a short moment. Haku's hands made quick work of the redhead's shirt and his lips descended upon the pulse on the tan neck offered to him. Kyuubi threw the shirt to the ground while groaning at his black-haired partner's ministrations on his neck. Unconsciously, he tilted his head back a little to make more room for Haku as the effeminate man worked on leaving a hickey or two.

"Take my shirt off…" ordered quietly Haku, as he sat up a little.

Kyuubi's mind felt like mush. He couldn't think of anything else than his partner. Although he wasn't one to follow orders, he couldn't quite resist the urge to obey this one. He lifted his hands and slid Haku's tight shirt over his head before throwing it to the ground. His nimble fingers then made quick work of the padded bra and the raven-haired young man couldn't help but chuckle.

"I see you've had quite a lot of practice with those," he commented softly, getting up to get rid of the rest of his attire.

"I've lost count of my adventures long ago…" replied simply Kyuubi, staying lazily on the bed.

Haku smirked softly before finishing to undress and attacking the redhead's body again. He attached his mouth directly to one of the redhead's nipples end sucked, his fingers feeling up the Uzumaki's toned abdomen. Kyuubi's mouth hung open as he started panting, his mind unable to completely keep up with the current situation. He was only slightly aware of the moment Haku hooked his fingers in his pants to undo them. He did notice, however, when the black-haired male tugged swiftly his pants down and off, throwing them somewhere in the room, his boxers following suit not long after. Dark, hungry eyes looked at him and he couldn't help but groan under its intensity. Haku then proceeded to crawl up his body, staring appreciatively at every detail on his body. Kyuubi then locked his blood-red eyes into lust-filled black orbs. Their lips met softly, before the effeminate man ground his hips down, brushing his erection with the redhead's. The Uzumaki broke the kiss immediately and groaned at the feeling. Haku smirked and leaned in until his lips brushed Kyuubi's ear.

"It's been so long, Kyuu… And your body is so beautiful. It's perfect," he moaned, moving his hips so that the redhead's tip brushed against his anus. "Confirm to me that I am right and that you are ready for this…"

Kyuubi moaned slightly, aching to be inside his partner, to feel his hot walls around him. He hadn't had sex since that cutie in Washinton, two months ago, and his raging hormones were screaming for him to have some. "I want you, Haku… I want you so bad…" he whispered.

The younger male shivered slightly and straitened up on his knees, one on each side of the redhead's hips. He started pushing down and Kyuubi Uzumaki's brain was flooded with pleasure. He distantly heard his partner moaning when he was all in, but he was too far gone to really care.

* * *

Half-lidded, blood-red orbs glanced at the clock and a content sigh escaped chapped lips. The two males cuddled closer together under the covers in their hotel room. Slim, pale arms pulled a bit more on the tan body to bring it even closer.

"I love you." A whisper, heavy with truth and completely free of lies and denial.

Black orbs glanced at the tan, toned chest. "I know." Conveying something already known.

"What about you?" Fear laced the words, uncertainty, fear of rejection.

A resigned sigh left pale lips. "I love your body. Your hair, your skin, your muscles and everything that makes you male. I really like the person you are, Kyuubi, but, as I have told you before, I already have a boyfriend. He holds my heart, as I hold his. Please understand."

"What happened to him? Why isn't he around?" Bitterness and jealousy.

"He was… kidnapped… some time ago… while on an undercover mission." Sadness…

"How…?"

"We were both on that mission. It was coming along great. But just as we were about to finish our separate jobs, we lost communication. I've searched everywhere for him but he was nowhere to be found. No body, no notes, no threats, nothing. He just disappeared without a trace, along with those we were supposed to spy on. It was Kakashi who told me they had him, although they had just disappeared."

"I see…" Accepting. "Then why? What would he think, were he to resurface?" Fear again, sorrow.

"I hate to be alone, and you were too good to be true. Too perfect. Too pure. I just had to have you. If he resurfaced he would understand. You may be second to him, Kyuubi, but right now you're the one I need most. Else, I'll fall back into despair and I might do something stupid."

"I'm here, Haku. Don't worry. I won't leave you. I love you." Sincerity.

"Thank you."


	14. Vulnerability

**Part 2:**

**Poisonous Illusions**

* * *

Episode 7: Vulnerability

* * *

Kyuubi's knees hit the side of the bed and he fell back on it, Haku following. They laughed quietly as their mouths left one another for a short moment. Haku's hands made quick work of the redhead's shirt and his lips descended upon the pulse on the tan neck offered to him. Kyuubi threw the shirt to the ground while groaning at his black-haired partner's ministrations on his neck. Unconsciously, he tilted his head back a little to make more room for Haku as the effeminate man worked on leaving a hickey or two.

"Take my shirt off…" ordered quietly Haku, as he sat up a little.

Kyuubi's mind felt like mush. He couldn't think of anything else than his partner. Although he wasn't one to follow orders, he couldn't quite resist the urge to obey this one. He lifted his hands and slid Haku's tight shirt over his head before throwing it to the ground. His nimble fingers then made quick work of the padded bra and the raven-haired young man couldn't help but chuckle.

"I see you've had quite a lot of practice with those," he commented softly, getting up to get rid of the rest of his attire.

"I've lost count of my adventures long ago…" replied simply Kyuubi, staying lazily on the bed.

Haku smirked softly before finishing to undress and attacking the redhead's body again. He attached his mouth directly to one of the redhead's nipples and sucked, his fingers feeling up the Uzumaki's toned abdomen. Kyuubi's mouth hung open as he started panting, his mind unable to completely keep up with the current situation. He was only slightly aware of the moment Haku hooked his fingers in his pants to undo them. He did notice, however, when the black-haired male tugged swiftly his pants down and off, throwing them somewhere in the room, his boxers following suit not long after. Dark, hungry eyes looked at him and he couldn't help but groan under their intensity. Haku then proceeded to crawl up his body, staring appreciatively at his every detail. Kyuubi then locked his blood-red eyes into lust-filled black orbs. Their lips met softly, before the effeminate man ground his hips down, brushing his erection with the redhead's. The Uzumaki broke the kiss immediately and groaned at the feeling. Haku smirked and leaned in until his lips brushed Kyuubi's ear.

"It's been so long, Kyuu… And your body is so beautiful. It's perfect," he moaned, moving his hips so that the redhead's tip brushed against his anus. "Confirm to me that I am right and that you are ready for this…"

Kyuubi moaned slightly, aching to be inside his partner, to feel his hot walls around him. He hadn't had sex since that cutie in Washington, two months ago, and his raging hormones were screaming for him to have some. "I want you, Haku… I want you so bad…" he whispered.

The younger male shivered slightly and straitened up on his knees, one on each side of the redhead's hips. He started pushing down and Kyuubi Uzumaki's brain was flooded with pleasure. He distantly heard his partner moaning when he was all in, but he was too far gone to really care.

* * *

Half-lidded, blood-red orbs glanced at the clock and a content sigh escaped chapped lips. The two males cuddled closer together under the covers in their hotel room. Slim, pale arms pulled a bit more on the tan body to bring it even closer.

"I love you." A whisper, heavy with truth and completely free of lies and denial.

Black orbs glanced at the tan, toned chest. "I know." Conveying something already known.

"What about you?" Fear laced the words, uncertainty, fear of rejection.

A resigned sigh left pale lips. "I love your body. Your hair, your skin, your muscles and everything that makes you male. I really like the person you are, Kyuubi, but, as I have told you before, I already have a boyfriend. He holds my heart, as I hold his. Please understand."

"What happened to him? Why isn't he around?" Bitterness and jealousy.

"He was… kidnapped… some time ago… while on an undercover mission." Sadness…

"How…?"

"We were both on that mission. It was coming along great. But just as we were about to finish our separate jobs, we lost communication. I've searched everywhere for him but he was nowhere to be found. No body, no notes, no threats, nothing. He just disappeared without a trace, along with those we were supposed to spy on. It was Kakashi who told me they had him, although they had just disappeared."

"I see…" Accepting. "Then why? What would he think, were he to resurface?" Fear again, sorrow.

"I hate to be alone, and you were too good to be true. Too perfect. Too pure. I just had to have you. If he resurfaced he would understand. You may be second to him, Kyuubi, but right now you're the one I need most. Else, I'll fall back into despair and I might do something stupid."

"I'm here, Haku. Don't worry. I won't leave you. I love you." Sincerity.

"Thank you."


	15. The Shark's Trap

**Part 2:**

**Poisonous Illusions**

* * *

Episode 8: The Shark's Trap

* * *

The next day found Haku and Kyuubi sitting in the back seat of a black Crown Victoria with an ecstatic Greed. Haku sat between his partner and their host. The green-haired man slipped his arm around Haku's shoulders and smiled.

"You're radiant today, Haku. Did something good happen?" he asked.

Kyuubi felt his face heating up as he remembered what they had done. Seeing this, Greed lifted an eyebrow and Haku smirked.

"Let's just say last night was pretty good," he said, giggling a little.

"Was it, now?" said the gang leader, amused. "How good?"

"Six rounds and we passed out from exhaustion. My voice was hoarse when I woke up this morning, even," said Haku, almost proudly.

Kyuubi blushed a deeper shade of red and looked out the window. Greed chuckled. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, the green-haired man's arm around Haku's shoulders and the feminine male holding the redhead's hand. Sometime during the ride, Haku fell asleep on Kyuubi's shoulder. When the car stopped, trees surrounded them and a big, white house stood tall before them. The redhead woke his partner up and helped him out. A big grin plastered itself on Greed's face.

"Welcome to my humble chalet!" he exclaimed gleefully.

A luxurious-looking bus arrived and a tall and strongly built man came out and hugged Greed.

"Greed! Mon cousin avaricieux préféré! Comment ça va? Ça fait un méchant bout que t'as pas organisé de fête dans le manoir d'oncle George!" laughed the man, hitting slightly Greed on the arm.

"Ouais, ben j'avais pas vraiment d'occasions à fêter," said Greed, ruffling his cousin's black hair. "Oh! Et en passant! Voici Haku et Kyuubi, ils sont venus de Miami pour passer leur lune de miel. Haku, Kyuu, here's my cousin, Roberto."

Kyuubi shook hands with Roberto. "Enchanté," he said.

"Same," replied Roberto with a smile.

He then turned to Haku who held out his hand. "Ravie de vous rencontrer," he said softly.

Roberto took Haku's hand and kissed it. "The pleasure is all mine, babe."

The effeminate male blushed a little. Greed's cousin turned to the green-haired man when he let go of Haku's hand. He motioned him over to have a talk and they went ahead inside the house. Haku sighed in relief and hugged Kyuubi.

"We have to get the informations and get out of here as soon as possible," Haku whispered in the redhead's ear. "I have a bad feeling about all this."

The Uzumaki hugged his partner back. "I won't let him touch you, Haku. Nor his freaky cousin."

Greed came back with his cousin and just before breaking the embrace, Haku whispered something that made Kyuubi's eyes widen and eyebrows nit together.

"It's for your own safety that I'm fearing. I don't like the way he looks at you when he pretends to be busy with me."

* * *

Three days passed and Haku and Kyuubi worked on bringing their plan into motion. The principle was simple yet subtle. Now that they seemed to have gained Greed's trust, all that was left to do was bring him to tell them what they wanted to know without blowing their cover up. This was where teamwork really entered into play. Haku had started to respond to Greed's obvious advances while making passes of his own. His goal was to get Greed to tell him everything in private. Kyuubi passed more time with Roberto's prostitutes than his "wife", while still maintaining the cover. His goal was to maintain the doubts in the enemies' minds to a minimum while supporting Haku in case of danger. For now it worked great. Haku was pretty sure it was only a matter of time until the green-haired gang leader invited him into his chambers for some intimacy and a little chat. He was aware that he might have to allow Greed to molest him a little and he had to be careful. If Greed found out he was male, the mission could be compromised and that usually lead to danger. That third evening in the chalet, another party was raging. Kyuubi was washing his face in a big bathroom, door left open, 'cause after taking a sip of his last beer, he had felt a little sick. It was all better now, though. He sighed a little. This mission proved to be one tiring bitch. Who knew partying every night for over two months could be so exhausting? But he wouldn't go back to before the mission even if he could. He was with Haku, and although he resented the idea at first, he was glad. This mission had opened his eyes and he wouldn't trade his partner and lover for anything. He jumped a bit when he heard the bathroom's door close and lock. Looking in the mirror, he gasped when his red eyes caught purple ones. Turning around, the redhead faced his host with a questioning look.

"Hey, Greed. What's shakin'? Aren't you busy enjoying the party?" he asked, wondering.

"You know, Kyuu…" Greed started, sauntering closer to the redhead. "I didn't have quite the opportunity to come to know you."

Kyuubi backed up into the sink, not quite liking the way the green-haired man talked or looked at him. "I understand, don't worry. Haku is quite the eye catcher. I have rarely seen anyone not ogling her," he tried in hopes of being wrong about his host's intentions.

Stopping a feet away from the redhead, Greed brought up his hand and passed his fingers in fiery locks, untying them. "You're quite the phenomenon yourself," he said in a low, husky voice.

Kyuubi's eyes widened as realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. This was what Haku was talking about before they entered the chalet. _'I don't like the way he looks at you when he pretends to be busy with me.' _The Uzumaki slapped Greed's hand away and tried to escape him but the green-haired man held him in place against the sink and captured the redhead's lips with his. Kyuubi's mind and heart started racing in a panicked frenzy. He pushed desperately against the older man.

"Let me go!" he cried out as he turned his head sideways to break the kiss.

"You can scream all you want, nobody will hear you. And even if they do hear you, I am the only one with the key to this room," whispered Greed.

Instincts taking over, Kyuubi punched Greed in the face and took the opportunity, as the older man staggered back a few steps, to run to the door. He got the wind knocked out of him, though, as Greed violently pinned him against the cold wall. The redhead tried trashing but froze as he felt the cool blade of a pocket knife pressed against his throat. He gulped and lowered his red eyes to try and see the weapon. The beat of the music playing in the main hall blazed through the wall in low thuds. The gang leader took both of the redhead's hands in in free one and held them against the wall at their waist. A sadistic smirk came to the green-haired man's lips.

"I didn't want to use toys, but it seems I have no choice," he husked.

All he had time to register before feeling cool metal around his wrists was the dangling sound of chains. Greed then roughly forced him to his knees and immobilized him by kneeling on his ankles before he could do anything. Looking up at his hands, Kyuubi saw them bound together to a towel hanger by handcuffs. He was done for. In this position, even if his legs were free, he wouldn't have the momentum needed to knock Greed out long enough to get rid of the handcuffs and kill him. And that was by bypassing the knife pressed to his neck. He jerked a bit when he felt a big hand come around his hips, tug them back a bit and undo his pants. He tightly closed his eyes as the green-haired man lowered his pants and his boxers.

"Let me tell you a story...", breathed Greed, circling his arms with a cold, slippery finger. "A while back, I was doing a job down in New York for one of my firends." He slipped his finger in and Kyuubi gripped the towel hanger to restrain himself of making a noise. It wasn't painful, but rather uncomfortable and unpleasant. "There were two newbies in his gang at that time. A tall, muscled man and a pretty teenager." Greed slipped another finger in and started moving them around. The redhaired young man gritted his teeth, it was starting to sting a little, but still not that much. "They were lovers, appearantly. Though my friend had quickly caught on that they worked undercover for the government. I think it's more likesomeone told him, really, but either way my friend paid people he knew to get rid of them." He took his fingers out and the sound of a zipper came to Kyuubi's ears. "I never thought that stupid teenager would try another undercover mission after what happened to his boyfriend."

Kyuubi' eyes widened when he understood, but before he could do anything, a stabbing pain came from his backside. He yelped and tried trashing again, ignoring the knife at his neck. He couldn'T let that man rape him. He had to get away and tell Haku. Greed groaned behind him and stabbed him in the side to make him stop moving. The redhead froze again as blood ran from his open wound. He hissed and closed his eyes again. He was helpless and he somehow knew that the gang leader would go see Haku after this. A tear ran down his cheek, though he didn't know wether it was from pain or deep emotional disturbance as the green-haired man behind him started trusting in him violently.


	16. Backfire

**Part 2:**

**Poisonous Illusions**

* * *

Episode 9: Backfire

* * *

Haku bent down to examine a little black box he had taken the liberty of putting there when they had arrived in the chalet. The wires and connections were alright and the small reception device into it looked good. It would surely respond. Standing back up, he made sure it wouldn't lure unwanted attention and started walking back down the hall. Turning a corner, he decided that today would be as good as any a time to visit Greed's bedroom. The green-haired man had shown him around a couple of times already. Stopping in front of a particular door, the effeminate man knocked softly. A muscled arm circled his shoulders and he gasped in surprise. Turning his head around, Haku saw Greed standing behind him, a wide smirk on the man's lips.

"I,m sorry if I made you wait. Shall we go in?" purred the gang leader, reachinfor the door knob with his free hand as his other arm was still around Haku's shoulders.

"Of course," replied Haku, gaining his composure back quickly.

They both stepped in and closed the door behind them. As soon as the lock of the door resounded, Greed pinned Haku against the wooden surface of said door and kissed him fiercely. But, as quickly as it had begun, the kiss ended and the green-haired man attached his lips to the pale skin of Haku's neck.

"Greed...!" breathed the thinner male, closing his eyes and fisting his hands in the gang leader's shirt. "What about Kyuubi? What if...?"

"Shh..." interrupted Greed. "Don't worry about him. I took care of him and he won't get in my way of getting you."

Haku pushed the older man away a little to look in his eyes. Somehow, what he said sounded like he did something very aweful to the redhead, and it worried him. He had to get this over with and find Kyuubi as soon as possible.

"You... took care of him?" he asked quietly.

A devilish smile came to the green-haired man's lips, even rising in his purple eyes. Without answering, he slipped his hand on Haku's butt. Alarm bells started ringing in the effeminate male's head ans he slapped the hand away. He couldn't allow himself to let one mistake like that pass. It could blow their mission up. Literally. Greed smirked and immobilized both of Haku's hands against the wall, above their heads, with his, then raised slowly his knee between the black-haired male's legs. Haku tried trashing, but held in a moan as Greed's knee rubbed against him.

"I knew all along, dear Haku. About both you and your Uzumaki friend. It wasn't that hard to tell, really. So which is it? FBI or CIA?", asked the gang leader.

The younger man gritted his teeth in anger and kneed the other in the gut. The Green-haired man took a few steps back, gasping and clutching his stomach. Haku tore off his puffy skirt and unclasped the gun tied to his leg. He pointed it at the other's head and snarled as him.

"Alright, then. I'm done playing nice. You'll cooperate and tell me what I want to know or you can kiss your pitiful life goodbye."

Greed smirked derangedly at him and nodded, staying perfectly calm and where he was. Haku frowned at him and took out his cellphone to inform his partner of this new development. He dialed Kyuubi's Nimber and waited. After many moments of waiting, he glared venomously at the purple-eyed man before him and put his phone away. The gang leader's smirk turned devilish.

* * *

Kyuubi came back to his senses hearing the ringtone of his cellphone. He groaned as he shifted a bit and his whole body screamed its disapproval. His mind cleared as the ringtone stopped and he recalled what had happened. He had lost consciousness when Greed finished and now he was slumped on the cold tile florr of the bathroom, naked fron the waist down and his hands still handcuffed to the towel hanger. He straightened on his knees and held in a yelp as pain shot up from his backside. He made a few twists with his hands and the handcuffs gave in and opened. He sure was glad that he trained to take those off without any key or help. He let his hands fall at his sides and turned around to sit against the wall as he waited for blood to return to his fungers.

After a few minutes, he sighed and put his clothes back on. He then picked the door's lock and exited the bathroom, a hand on his open wound and limping from the pain in his ass. He had to find Haku, but he also had to keep what had happened a secret. He was deep enough in shit without adding that he got raped to the score. He really didn't want to stay locked up in a small office, singing papers all day. With his many closecalls and injuries, he was already tottering enough on the edge of being called back in an office. He didn't ant to put the other three in the same danger as he was facing all the time, either. He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard hurried footsteps echoing on the hall's walls. He turned around to face the person coming towards him and sighed of relief at seeing Haku unharmed, though lacking his skirt and padded bra, runningin his direction. The effeminate male skidded to a halt right in front of him and hugged him tightly.

"Greed had figured us out," murmured the black-haired young man in his partner's neck.

The redhead winced a little but tried to hide it. "I know," he replied softly. "Let's get out of here."

Haku let go of him but gasped as he saw the wound on his partner's side. "What happened!?", he cried, on the verge of panick.

Kyuubi waved him off. "It's just a flesh wound. Anyway, we have to get out of her before anyone sees us. Come on!"

Haku reluctantly nodded and they ran out of the chalet and into the deep woods, unaware of the eyes watching intently their retreat.

* * *

**End of ****Part 2: Poisonous Illusions**


	17. Calm Before the Storm

**Part 3:**

**Brewing Sandstorm**

* * *

Episode 1: Calm Before the Storm

* * *

A phone started ringing in an appartment in Miami. It was long past midnight, though the inoccupants were still awake. The shower's water was running and laughs and moans came from the room. The phone stopped ringing before the answering machine could kick in. A few seconds passed, then it started ringing again. The voices from the bathroom stopped and a whine was emited just before the water stopped and a figure came running to answer the phone.

"Mochi mochi, Itachi Uchiha here," said the man, dripping wet.

"Itachi, this is Kakashi," said the voice of a grown man on the line and Itachi frowned. "I know I don't usually phone you and communicate through Kyuubi or e-mails, but this is extremely important. Though I appologize to call this late. Were you sleeping?"

A blond head poked out from the bathroom and blue eyes locked on the pale back of the eldest Uchiha. Naruto blinked some and brought a pristine white towel to his lover. He knew it was an important call, else the older man would have hung up immediately to finish what they had started.

Itachi accepted the towel. "No, I was still awake. Go on," he said, sitting on the bed and absently drying his hair with the towel.

"Three of our agents have requested to work with you, the ninjas, in relation to your personnal, confidential research."

Itachi's eyes narrowed at that. He already didn't like the sound of that. Moreover, nobody knew about THAT other than them four and Kakashi, so how could those three, whoever they were, know anything related to that matter? He jumped a bit as he felt hands push his legs apart. Looking down, he saw mischievous blue eyes dancing over his naked body and a finger on pink lips telling him to keep quiet. He held in a gasp as he felt a sinful tongue over the tip of his erection.

"I have no idea how they found that out, though I have to recomend that you accept. In exchange for their help and the information they've already gathered, they want you to help with a little investigation they had planned in India," continued Kakashi.

Itachi bit on his fist as Naruto decided to deep-throat him. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate on what Kakashi was saying, though he knew he wouldn't be able to push the little blond off of him. The boy was worse than a leech when he put his mind into it and it was best to leave him there. Though Itachi would make sure to punish him later.

"They are already on their way over so expect them early in the morning. I'm sending you their files by e-mail right now, read them when you can. Oh, and have you received any news from Kyuubi and Haku?" Itachi's breath hitched audibly. "Itachi? What's going on?"

The Uchiha cursed under his breath and forced Naruto to let go of him. "It's nothing, Kakashi. I'll expect those newbies to come as early as you say to the usual office. I haven't had any news from Kyuu since two months ago. I'm sorry but I really have to hang up now. I'll keep in touch and tell you as soon as I get any word from him. Now I really have to hang up. Bye."

He hung up and sighed as he glared at Naruto. The blond smiled innocently up at him. Just before he could throw the phone away, it rang again. The two boys blinked at the device and the Uchiha answered.

"Mochi mochi, Itachi Uchiha here," he said somewhat hesitantly.

"Itachi, I just received an urging call from Haku. Seems like they're done and in a bad predicament. I'll need to borrow your chopper to go pick them up," said the voice of another man.

Itachi's eyes widened. "Shikamaru?! What happened to them? Did they tell you any detail?", he rushed.

"Calm down. I don't have any detail other than the assumption than one of them may be injured and that they might have failed the mission. Though that's just assumptions on my part, since I don't know that Haku guy."

"Take my chopper, no problem, but you better keep them alive or I'll be the one to skin you."

"Roger."

The line went dead. Naruto raised an eyebrow questioningly as a relieved smile stretched his lover's lips, though he could certainly understand why. The last communication from Haku and Kyuubi had been two months ago and they had feared that the duo had died. Knowing that they were alive was a deep relief. Though his redheaded cousin would probably receive one hell of a lecture, at least they knew they were alive.


End file.
